Four Times they were Inturrupted and One Time they weren't
by Mitsuara
Summary: "Carlos!" Cecil hissed, "I can't talk now, the weather's about to start!" "I /miss/ you." The scientist sighed. Cecilos phone sex


"_We can still do things together, even in absence."_

_Carlos the scientist, Episode 51- Rumbling_

* * *

><p>The first time his phone rang he was in the middle of the show.<p>

Cecil nearly dropped his phone in his haste to pick it up when his boyfriend's name flashed on the screen, all thoughts of relaying the day's horoscopes gone. Never mind that he's on air, he needs to answer this!

"Carlos!" he beamed, connecting the phone to his broadcasting equipment out of habit.

"Hi Cecil."

The radio host sighed as his boyfriend's caramel tones came through the phone. He _loved_ Carlos' voice.

"How are you?" Cecil asked, idly playing with his microphone's cord.

"Pretty good, the rumbling's still frustrating me, and my phone was smashed _again_," Carlos gave a 'what can you do?' chuckle, "But that's not why I called. I… am calling for personal reasons."

Cecil laughed, "Well then. What are those reasons?"

"I miss you Cecil." Carlos sighed, "I was trying to figure out that cactus but I kept getting distracted. I kept thinking about you. And what I want to do to you when I get back."

Cecil felt his face heat, "Carlos!"

"Mmm," Carlos purred, "I love the way your hips feel in my hands, and the way you _moan_ when I-"

"Carlos I'm on air!" Cecil yelled, face cherry red.

Silence.

"Wha- what?"

"I- I'm broadcasting."

A static laced crash and then nothing.

"R-right." Cecil stammered, "Let's… go to the weather!"

The second time his phone rang he was at home.

Cecil ran a hand over his face and collapsed onto his bed. Today had been… interesting. He'd had to run a pre-recorded ad right after the weather just to get himself under control.

With a sigh Cecil dug his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed it to his face, wishing, not for the first time, that _he_ could call those trapped in the Desert Other world. The call this afternoon had been incredibly embarrassing, but… maybe Carlos would call again? Now that he was home by himself he could actually entertain the direction Carlos had been taking the call. Cecil shivered slightly and bit his lip. The idea of Carlos' voice purring everything he wanted to do with him into his ear made his entire body heat.

His phone rang and Cecil had it answered and pressed to his ear before the first ring had even finished.

"Carlos?"

"Hey Cecil." Carlos sounded nervous, "I am _so_ sorry about earlier. I- I actually threw my phone at a rock. It's fine now, of course, but- I'm super sorry."

"That's okay." Cecil flushed, "We could -ah- continue maybe?"

"Yeah." Cecil could practically see the scientist's shy smile, " Yeah, I'd like that."

"So, what are you wearing?" Cecil asked, flushing slightly. Was he doing this right?

"My lab coat of course."

"Right, of course." Cecil laughed embarrassedly.

"My hands are on your waist." Carlos started, voice low, "And I'm biting your neck the way you like. You feel so good against me."

Cecil flushed, brushing his own hands along his hips and imagining they were Carlos' larger ones. He shut his eyes as the scientist continued, the man's sonorous voice twisting in his ear.

"I-" Cecil flushed, his voice low and rough, "I run my hands through your hair and pull you down for a kiss."

"Mmmm," Carlos hummed, "I'm running my tongue along your lips and you're moaning so perfectly, I love the noises you make."

The radio host whimpered slightly, heat pooling slightly in his abdomen. With his eyes shut and Carlos purring in his ear it was so easy to imagine the other man was actually here in bed with him. He could _feel_ Carlos' delicious weight on his chest, purring contentedly-

Cecil's eyes snapped open. Khoshekh's seven yellow eyes blinked lazily back.

"Khoshekh!" Cecil hissed. The cat purred.

"Cecil?" Carlos sounded confused, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Cecil grumbled, "But Khoshekh is sitting on my chest and-" the man shoved at the cat, carefully avoiding the spine ridges and tentacles, but the creature refused to move, merely displaying his venom sacs in a half-hearted snarl, "-I can't get him off."

Carlos groaned, "Can't you try harder?"

"He's not moving!" Cecil brought up a hand to scrub at his face, "And I'm not doing this with Khoshekh sitting on me." He shifted slightly, trying to relieve the painful heat in his groin.

"Alright, alright." Carlos sighed, "Look, I'll -Doug!"

The was a stiticky thud and muted shouting.

"Carlos?" Cecil asked, momentarily forgetting the cat on his chest, "Carlos, are you okay?"

"Sorry, sorry." The scientist sounded flushed, "Doug -may have found me and I -ah -may have had my hand down my pants-" Cecil blushed, "And I _may_ have thrown my phone at him."

"You should stop doing that." Cecil squeaked, choosing to focus on the last part because he couldn't deal with Carlos-hand-pants with a cat sitting on him.

"Yes, well, Doug's gone now. I-I'll call you back later, Cecil. I love you."

The radio host sighed, staring up at his ceiling. There was something oozing out of it, spreading red and glistening across the ceiling. He'd have to talk to his upstairs neighbor about that.

"I love you, too." He murmured and hung up. His phone was shoved under his pillow as he couldn't easily reach the bedside table with the heavy weight that was Khoshekh on his chest, now happily purring as he slept. Cecil grumbled and did his best to follow suit, though that was proving rather difficult due to the heat pooled in his abdomen that he couldn't reach because of that stupid cat!

Okay, that wasn't fair. No pet is perfect. They become perfect when they stop cock blocking you.

Cecil ran a hand down his face and groaned.

The third time his phone rang it was far too late.

Cecil was rudely awakened by a harsh ringing and Khoshekh's subsequently alarmed meowing. With a muttered curse he fished around under his pillow for the offending phone, nearly blinding himself when he finally got it out.

He'd never been less happy to see Carlos' name.

"Carlos it's two in the morning." He mumbled in way of greeting.

"What?" Carlos asked, sounding disgusting bright and awake.

"Two. Morning. Sleeping."

"Oh, Cecil!" Carlos chuckled weakly, "I'm sorry. It's -time is weird here."

"So I gathered." Cecil grumbled, tired and not in the mood to deal with this, "Good night."

"Oh, uh, good night."

Cecil hung up, noticing with some satisfaction that Khoshekh was now hovering in front of his closet and sound asleep, rolled over and went back to sleep.

The fourth time his phone rang was during the weather.

"Hi Cecil." Carlos purred.

"Carlos, I can't talk now." Cecil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry, the weather's almost over."

"I _miss_ you." Carlos sighed. But not sighed. Whined.

"I _know._" The radio host let his head fall to his desk with a dull _thud._ He wished their time lines would match for once. He wished he could talk to his boyfriend, "I miss you too."

"I'll try again later. I love you, Cecil." The scientist sounded defeated.

"Alright, I lo- I gotta go Carlos, I- Welcome back listeners!" he hung up with the deceptively cheerful greeting. He heart wasn't in the words as he reported them, which was evident in his voice if the increasing agitated activity from behind station management's door was anything to go by. He needed to pull himself back together. He needed to get himself under control. He needed Carlos.

The fifth time his phone rang he was curled up on his couch watching Jaws.

Cecil nearly upset his half tub of ice cream from his lap as he lunged for his phone.

"Carlos!" Cecil cried, sitting completely up and flicking some blood at the TV to pause it.

"Hey Cecil." Carlos crooned, "Is this a good time?"

"It's perfect." The radio host murmured, shivering slightly in anticipation. Also there was cold ice cream sitting on his junk. That was moved to the floor as he lay back, switching his cell to speaker and setting it next to his ear. He wanted his hands free.

"You're perfect." Carlos purred, "I want to take your hips in my hands and press you down, kissing your neck as we go."

"I _love_ the feeling of you on top of me." Cecil brushed his hands over his hips, imagining they were Carlos' calloused ones.

"I slip my hands under your shirt, brushing over your nipples and lifting it over your head." Carlos hummed.

Cecil hurriedly yanked his shirt off, chucking it somewhere across the room. He grazed his hands over his sensitive nipples, whimpering at his own touch.

"Mmmmm, you make the best noises." Cecil heard the muted rustling of cloth, "I'm taking off my lab coat and shirt, and I can just imagine the feel of your hands on my bare chest."

"I love your chest hair." Cecil giggled.

Carlos chuckled, "I'm kissing you now, your lips are so soft against mine, and I slip my tongue into your mouth, running it over your teeth."

Cecil whimpered and wriggled, ghosting his hands over his bare chest and running his tongue across his lips. His entire body was pleasantly warm with the bubbling heat that comes from _inside._

"You feel so good beneath me." Carlos purred, a sound that went straight to Cecil's dick. The radio host gasped, his pants suddenly too tight as the scientist continued.

"You're twisting and writhing beneath me as I splay my hands over your body." Carlos' voice was a low rasp now, "So pretty and responsive."

Cecil bit down on a finger and shifted on the couch, head falling back to sit on the armrest.

"Carlos." He moaned, little breathy groans escaping, "Carlos, I-"

"Are you hard for me?" the scientist purred, "Are you wanting and writhing?"

"Yes!" Cecil gasped, bucking up into an imaginary presence, "Yes, Carlos!"

"Mmm, I slide my hands into your pants, cupping and kneading your ass. You make the most _delicious _noises." Carlos' voice was becoming more breathy, sending little lust induced shivers down Cecil's spine, "Then I slide my hands around to the front, brushing _just _above your cock. So close and yet so far. I'm pulling your pant off now."

Cecil moaned, shaky fingers fumbling the button on his pants open and then flinging them off somewhere to join his shirt. His stiff member rose to attention, pre-cum beading on the tip. Heat suffused the radio host's entire body.

"I-" he managed to gasp, "I'm not wearing underwear."

"Of course you aren't, you little slut." Carlos crooned. Cecil's dick twitched at the man's lilting voice, "I take you in my hand, tracing the tips of my finger over you, spreading your juices along your cock."

Cecil whined, his own delicate fingers stroking along his length, eyes shut tight as he desperately tried to imagine they were Carlos' calloused digits. He was hot in his hand, every little touch zapping electricity up his spine.

"Your hands are wonderful." Cecil moaned, pushing into the touch, His free hand fluttered over the sensitive skin of his stomach and he mewled.

Carlos chuckled low, his caramel voice caressing Cecil's ears, "Are you touching yourself, Cecil?"

The radio host gasped, something coiling tighter in his abdomen and fingers twitching on his cock.

"Ye-yes." He gasped out. With his eyes closed he could _see_ Carlos on top of him, one hand braced next to his head, the other running over his dick, spreading heat and fluid and liquid _pleasure._ The scientist's eyes were bright with lust and his perfect teeth on display as he smirked. His free hand tangled in Cecil's hair as he lowered himself, pressing the radio host harder into the couch. Cecil moaned and the warm weight and the gentle tickle of Carlos' chest hair.

"-Carlos!"

"Naughty, _naughty_ Carlos." Carlos was more groan than words, little breathy groans escaping intermittently, "So needy. What _shall_ I do to you?"

"Whatever you want." Cecil moaned, the hand that wasn't circling and stroking his cock running up to his chest to tweak his nipples, the little flicks of pleasure only adding to the growing haze, "'m yours."

"Is that so?" the scientist purred, "My pretty little slut."

Cecil arched into his hands, groaning, "Yes, yes, all yours."

"So perfect." Carlos hummed, "Love you so much. The way you twist and moan." The scientist broke off with a moan of his own. Cecil shuddered.

"Carlos." He gasped. He was close. So close. It'd been far too long since he'd been with the man and just hearing the scientist's voice was enough to tip him over the edge, "Carlos, I-"

"Cecil." Carlos purred, "Cecil, mi amor. Eres guapo, guapísimo. Te quiero."

Cecil moaned, bucking harder into his hands and his strokes sped up. He _loved_ when Carlos spoke Spanish, even if he only understood some of it, having elected to take Weird Spanish in school. When the man spoke his native language his already smooth tones took on an entirely new and incredibly _hot_ lilt.

"Deseo era con tu, echo de menos mucho, Cecil." Carlos moaned, his breath coming in harsh pants, "Cecil, Cecil, te amo. Acabas para me, Cecil."

_Heat_ jolted though the radio host's body, his fingers clenching around his dick, as toe-curling, mind-blowing pleasure shot up his spine, cum spurting across his stomach and hands. He gasped, shouting out Carlos' name and his completion shuddered through his body. He could hear the scientist voicing moans and strangled Spanish through the phone right in his ear.

Comfortable silence descended, broken only by wet, labored breathing as both men struggled to get their lings under control.

"Te amo." Carlos murmured.

"I love you to." Cecil breathed back, content to just lie there with his eyes closed.

"Cecil?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you just, leave your phone on all night?" Carlos asked, "You talk in your sleep sometimes, and I miss that."

Cecil flushed, "Of course. I love you."

"I love you too, Cecil."

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish translations<strong>

**Cecil, my love. You're beautiful, so beautiful. I want you.  
>I wish I was with you, I miss you so much, Cecil.<br>Cecil, I love you. Come for me, Cecil.  
>I love you.<strong>


End file.
